nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ministry of Foreign Affairs
Currently making seals, so expect yours today! Kunarian 15:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Late. :O I expect better from you, Mr. Hoffmann. :P --Semyon 10:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :S something came up! Argh! :D Kunarian 10:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Kunarian made these :D some are still missing but there amazing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh dear, I really need to get on these :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Embassies I think that, in addition to all Wikinations except Ceol, there should only be embassies with the US, Canada, Mexico, Japan, China, Australia, Russia, France, Germany, and the UK. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'd prefer one in Belgium, Slovakia, and the Netherlands as well (as about one third of our population is from those countries). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :There's the Pacific Tower and Eastern Star Tower, which take up only one "cell" each, and Kunarian wanted to create embassies for several South American nations as well. 77topaz (talk) 08:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm looking to focus now on opening embassies in/from the wikinations beforehand. HORTON11: • 13:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Doubting Slovakia, as I thought Oceanans were a mix of Slavs, but I guess it's fine. Belgium and the Netherlands sound fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : And maybe one big for all Scandinavian countries; Norway, Finland, Sweden, Denmark and Iceland? Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) @TM: Mmm.. Of the Slavs, approx. 80% was Slovakian :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harvian Islands is not intrested in having an embassy in Lovia. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harvian Islands seem to keep an isolationist course. Why are they even a member of the IWO? :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I'll sign it off soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, there's no need for harvia to have any relations with any nation. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Why IWO-member than? There is not connection with business relations, embassies, royal/nobility relations, political relations, sports relations ... Wabba The I (talk) 16:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Business relations (stadmarket), embassies (brunant exchange), royal relations (why need to be?) (politicial relationas (scp), sports (brunant exchange) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 16:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can I make an embassdy of Strasland here?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 05:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe apply for some sort of IWO status (observer or full) first? 77topaz (talk) 07:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'd first go for associate membership of the IWO. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) For that matter, would it be possible for the Southern Arc Islands to get associate IWO status at this stage? 77topaz (talk) 21:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) What exactly would the process for that be? The same as for full membership, or different? 77topaz (talk) 10:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The same I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You're not sure? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I recognize it's quite a lot of work for something as unimportant as associate membership. Perhaps we should decide to leave associate membership to the decision of the full members' IWO representatives. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Would that be the heads of government or other people? 77topaz (talk) 11:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Not these: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/National_Archives/Chambers/13_Thirteen#035._IWO_positions. I guess the Minsiter of Foreign Affairs. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can we put an Embassy of Traspes in Lovia and a Lovian in Traspes? Traspes (talk) 04:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Phaluhm Recognition and Travel Update If you do recognise us, can you please open an embassy in Phaluhm Phoueck? We really want to do buisness with you. And can you please give a travel alert for Kambular and Magazena due to insurgerent groups around there. Lancededcena (talk) 18:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC)